


[Podfic] Medea

by TheArcher



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Medea - Euripides
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: The evening air was heavy as the raven-haired figure walked across the beach.Recorded for Team Chartreuse's Mythology Anthology in Voiceteam 2020.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Medea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MEDEA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269348) by [Illyrian_Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrian_Nights/pseuds/Illyrian_Nights). 



**Title:** Medea  
**Author:** Illyrian_Nights  
**Reader:** theArcher  
**Fandom:** Greek and Roman Mythology  
**Rating:** Not rated  
**Length and format:** 00:04:15, mp3

Find out more about Voiceteam [on twitter](https://twitter.com/voiceteam1) and [on dreamwidth](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/).

With background sound

Audio only

**Author's Note:**

> Background wind and water noises from BBC: http://bbcsfx.acropolis.org.uk/  
> Other podcasts in the Myth(Anth)ology can be found in our team's collection: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoiceTeam_Chartreuse_2020


End file.
